


Das Leben im Haushalt Phantomhive

by Machicachan



Series: Das Leben im Phantomhive-Haushalt [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Mey-Rin liebte ihr Leben im Haushalt des Earl Phantomhive. Sie liebte das Herrenhaus und dessen Gärten. Sie kam oft hier her, zum Nachdenken und Träumen. Das hatte sie in ihrem früheren Leben nie getan – träumen.Ein kurzer Einblick in die Leben der Diener des Phantomhive-Haushalts.





	1. Der Rosengarten

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Mey-Rin, sie hat eine Art an sich, die mich immer wieder zum lächeln bringt. Doch gleichzeitig trägt sie die Last der Vergangenheit mit sich, so wie Finny und Baldroy. Grund genug, sich etwas näher mit ihnen zu beschäftigen.

Mey-Rin liebte ihr Leben im Haushalt des Earl Phantomhive. Sie liebte das Herrenhaus und dessen Gärten, die verträumte kleine Bank, die im Rosengarten stand, umhüllt von weißen Rosen. Sie kam oft hier her, zum Nachdenken und Träumen. Das hatte sie in ihrem früheren Leben nie getan – träumen.

Sie liebte die Menschen in ihrem Leben, sie liebte Finny, er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie geworden. Sie liebte den jungen Herren, er hatte ihr ein zu Hause gegeben und einen Grund, um zu leben. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass ihre Fähigkeiten nicht zum Töten, sondern zum _Beschützen_ geeignet waren. Tanaka-san erinnerte sie daran, dass es manchmal nur eine Tasse Tee benötigte, um ein Problem zu bewältigen. Und sie liebte Baldroy – Bard war ihr engster Freund, er war der Einzige, mit dem sie über ihr vergangenes Leben als Scharfschützin… als Auftragskillerin… reden konnte. Auch er hatte getötet, weil man es ihm gesagt hatte. Er verstand ihre innere Zerrissenheit, ihre Alpträume, die sie manchmal nachts schreiend und weinend aufwachen ließen. Sein Zimmer lag direkt neben ihrem und als sie nach drei Wochen in dem Herrenhaus das erste Mal schreiend erwacht war, kam er hereingestürmt, seine Waffe im Anschlag, um sie vor einem Eindringling zu retten. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstanden hatte, dass es niemanden gab, den er hätte erschießen können, doch dann kniete er sich zu ihr aufs Bett, breitete die Arme aus und gab ihr Zeit, um sich für oder gegen körperliche Nähe zu entscheiden. Zitternd und wimmernd hatte sie sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt und geweint. Über Stunden hatten sie so dagesessen und auch, als Mey-Rins Schluchzer langsam leiser wurden, rieb Bard mit seiner Hand weiter kleine Kreise über ihren Rücken und murmelte in ihr Ohr, dass alles gut sei und dass sie in Sicherheit wäre.

Sie waren jetzt 2 Jahre im Haushalt des Earls angestellt und die Träume wurden weniger. Finny, Baldroy und Mey-Rin waren zu mehr, als nur Freunden geworden. Sie waren eine Familie, sie halfen sich gegenseitig dabei, ihre Vergangenheiten hinter sich zu lassen, ohne mit schmerzerfüllten Augen zurückzublicken.

Im Verlauf der Zeit hatte Mey-Rin die Bank im Rosengarten zu ihrer Bank gemacht und manchmal stibitzte sie ein Buch aus der riesigen Bibliothek des Earls, nahm sich eine Decke mit zu ‚ihrer‘ Bank und kuschelte sich ein, bis ein wütender Sebastian sie rief, weil sie die Zeit vergessen hatte.

_Ach Sebastian-san…_

Auch Sebastian liebte sie. Aber die Liebe, die sie für den Butler empfand, war anders, als die Liebe, die sie für den jungen Herrn, Finny oder Bard empfand. Diese Liebe brachte Schmetterlinge in ihren Bauch und Hitze in ihr Gesicht, sodass sie froh über die Brille war, die der junge Herr ihr gegeben hatte, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Seit dem Tag, als Sebastian-san sie rekrutiert hatte, war sie verliebt gewesen. Mey-Rin war sich aber völlig im Klaren darüber, dass der Butler niemals die gleiche Liebe für sie empfinden würde. Er behandelte sie mit Höflichkeit, Freundlichkeit vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Zuneigung, doch mehr konnte sie nicht verlangen. Also genoss sie einfach die Augenblicke, in denen Sebastian mit ihr sprach, auch, wenn er ungehalten wegen ihrer Ungeschicktheit war. Mey-Rin prägte sie sich ein und ließ sie sich auf ihrer Bank erneut durch den Kopf gehen, seufzte und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

Eines Morgens wurde die Dienerschaft versammelt, ein Gast würde ins Herrenhaus kommen!

Jeder bekam eine Aufgabe, die er bis zum Mittag erledigen sollte: Bard sollte einen Braten zubereiten, Mey-Rin sollte das große Gästezimmer herrichten, da der Gast über Nacht bleiben würde und Finny sollte den großen Wasserkessel auffüllen, damit das Wasser warm war, falls der Gast ein Bad nehmen wollte.

In den vergangenen Jahren hatten die drei eine Menge dazugelernt. Unter Sebastians wachsamen Augen konnte Baldroy jetzt einfache Gerichte zubereiten, ohne die Küche in Brand zu setzen, Finny hatte gelernt, seine Kräfte etwas besser einzuschätzen und Mey-Rin hatte sich angewöhnt, schwierige Aufgaben langsam, aber dafür gewissenhaft zu erledigen.

Trotzdem kam es regelmäßig zu Unfällen und Sebastian sah sich genötigt, die meisten Aufgaben weiterhin selbst zu erledigen und Fehltritte der drei Diener auszubaden.

Doch heute schien alles glatt zu laufen, kein Feuer in der Küche, keine Überschwemmungen beim Kessel und Mey-Rin hatte nur eines der Laken zerrissen, statt wie üblich drei oder vier. Sebastian war sehr zufrieden und versprach ihnen lächelnd, dass sie sich dafür eine Belohnung verdient hätten, wenn sie bis zum Abend die Füße stillhalten würden und keinen Unsinn anstellten.

Mey-Rin beschloss, dass sie sich am besten in den Garten zurückziehen sollte, dort würde sie keinen Ärger verursachen, sodass sich weder der junge Herr, noch sein Butler für sie schämen mussten. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Rosengarten. Als sie bei ihrer Bank ankam, lächelte sie. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Bank stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee und ein kleiner Teller mit Keksen.

_Ob Sebastian-san das war?_

Sie setzte sich und nahm die Tasse in ihre Hände. „Mmmh.“, summte sie, der Tee roch wirklich gut. Es war ein Gewürztee mit Zimt und auch, wenn Finny immer sagte, der Tee würde nach Weihnachten riechen, liebte sie den Tee zu jeder Jahreszeit. An Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern konnte Mey-Rin sich nicht mehr erinnern, vielleicht gab es auch nichts, woran sie sich hätte erinnern können, doch an das erste Weihnachten im Herrenhaus konnte sie sich ganz genau erinnern. Sie bewahrte die Erinnerung in ihrem Herzen, sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte.

Ihre Brille beschlug, als sie einen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm und in ihren Erinnerungen schwelgend, die Brille hoch auf ihren Kopf schob. Normalerweise tat sie das nicht, sie fühlte sich sicher hinter dem Glas, doch das hier war ihr Platz, ihre Bank, ihr Tee. Ihr Zuhause. Zufrieden schlürfte sie ihren Tee, las ein paar Seiten in ihrem Buch und packte alles zusammen, als es kühler wurde und es Zeit war, Sebastian zu fragen, ob sie noch eine Aufgabe erledigen sollte.

 ***

Bard war stolz auf sich, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft etwas zuzubereiten, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, einen Flammenwerfer oder Sprengstoff zu benutzen. Als Sebastian ihnen dann auch noch eine Belohnung versprach, wenn sie sich bis zum Abend ruhig verhalten würden, war er besonders guter Stimmung. Vielleicht würde er den Nachmittag bei Mey-Rin verbringen, er wusste, dass sie sich in den Rosengarten zurückziehen würde, sobald alle Pflichten erledigt waren. Er beeilte sich und bereitete ihren Lieblingstee zu, genauso, wie Sebastian es ihm gezeigt hatte.

Als er Sebastian gefragt hatte, wie man Tee richtig zubereitete, wollte der Butler schon ablehnen. „Baldroy, ich glaube nicht, dass es notwendig ist, dass du weißt, wie man Tee zubereitet. Der junge Herr ist sehr penibel, wenn es um seinen Tee geht.“

Bards Ohren erröteten, als er erwiderte: „Keine Angst, Sebastian-san, ich habe nicht vor, dem Earl Tee zu bringen. Zeig mir bitte trotzdem, wie es geht, damit ich für uns Angestellte Tee machen kann.“

Daraufhin hatte der Butler zugestimmt und ihm die wichtigsten Kniffe beigebracht.

Er hatte ein paar Mal geübt und Finny gefragt, ob der Tee genauso rieche, wenn Sebastian oder Mey-Rin ihn machten. Der Junge hatte eine feine Nase und nach ein paar Misserfolgen grinste Finny ihn an und meinte, es rieche genauso wie am Heiligen Abend.

Er platzierte Tee und Kekse bei Mey-Rins Bank und zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, als das Dienstmädchen mit einem Buch um die Ecke kam.

Er könnte sie den ganzen Tag ansehen, wie sie dort im Sonnenlicht saß, vorsichtig einen Schluck Tee nahm und glücklich summte, als sich der Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge und die Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Sie war wunderschön.

 

Als sie damals hier ankamen, waren sie alle in einer traurigen Verfassung gewesen. Man hatte Finnian damals seinen Kopf rasiert, umso stolzer trug er heute die Haarklammern, die Mey-Rin ihm geschenkt hatte. Finny hielt er es auch heute nur schwer aus, wenn er gezwungen war, sich drinnen oder gar in engen Räumen aufzuhalten. Finnian war so lange alleine gewesen, es zog Bard jedes Mal das Herz zusammen, er hatte auf dem Schlachtfeld wenigstens seine Kameraden gehabt… _Sie sind alle tot._

Bard schüttelte den Kopf, um die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln, dachte aber noch einmal an die Anfangszeit im Herrenhaus zurück. Sie trafen alle kurz nacheinander ein, Sebastian hatte sie alle vor den jungen Herren gebracht und sie schworen, den Earl und sein Haus zu beschützen. Es war ihrer aller Errettung gewesen. Jeder hatte sein Päckchen zu tragen, das wurde Bard schnell klar. Denn als er Finnian als Kameraden begrüßen wollte und ihn an der Schulter berührte, zuckte der Junge zurück und versteckte sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen hinter Mey-Rin. Was hatte er nur ertragen müssen, dass er solch eine Angst vor Männern hatte…

Finny schlief die ersten Nächte bei Mey-Rin im Zimmer, doch bald hatte er sich beruhigt und konnte sein eigenes Zimmer beziehen, was direkt gegenüber lag. Er hatte sich von allen wohl am besten erholt, nur noch selten fand man ihn schwermütig vor. So lange er nur draußen sein konnte, war er glücklich.

Bard selbst schlief oft noch schlecht, wachte schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Manchmal, doch das würde er niemals zugeben, liefen ihm Tränen hemmungslos an seinem Gesicht herunter. _So viel Blut. Sie sind alle tot._

 

Doch heute war ein guter Tag gewesen. Sebastian hatte sein Wort gehalten und sie mit einem riesigen Schokoladenkuchen belohnt, dessen Anblick allein schon dazu ausreichte, dass einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Der Kuchen schmeckte himmlisch und zauberte ihnen allen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Mey-Rins war das schönste. Vielleicht sollte er Sebastian nach dem Rezept fragen? Er wollte, dass sie auch wegen ihm so lächelte.

Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, an denen er nicht in den Schlaf finden konnte. Ruhelos drehte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen, doch es half nichts, der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht zu ihm kommen. Er dachte über die junge Frau im Nebenzimmer nach und ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass der Tee von ihm kam.

Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille.


	2. Alpträume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mey-Rins Schrei hallt durch die Gemächer der Angestellten. Bard eilt zur ihr, um die die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu vertreiben.

Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille.

 

_Es ist wieder so weit… das letzte Mal ist schon zwei Monate her, sie hat sich gut gehalten._

Er bemühte sich nicht, bei Mey-Rin anzuklopfen, trat einfach ein und schloss zügig die Tür hinter sich. Er trat an ihr Bett und blickte sorgenvoll auf das zusammengekauerte Häufchen herunter. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper, ihre Hände rissen an ihren Haaren, während sie vor und zurück schaukelte.

„Mey…“

Er zog sie an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Ist ja gut… ich bin ja da… alles ist gut.“, murmelte er.

Er wusste, dass sie nicht antworten würde, es dauerte immer ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, sodass sie wieder Worte rausbrachte. Also hielt er sie einfach, strich über ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

„…Roy…?“ Niemand nannte ihn so, nur sie und auch nur in diesen qualvollen Nächten.

Er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.

„Ich bin da, alles ist gut.“

„Ich…“, sie schniefte „ich sollte wieder den Jungen töten…sein Blut! Es ist überall!“, sie versuchte Bard abzuschütteln, doch der ließ sie nicht los.

„Mey…Mey, hör zu, hier ist kein Blut, du musst das nie wieder tun.“

„Es klebt an mir!“, sie schrie fast wieder. „Ich muss es abwaschen! Roy, lass mich… ich muss...!“, schrie sie hysterisch.

„Beruhige dich, Mey! Sieh mich an!“, er legte seine Hände um ihren Kopf und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen und ihr Blick in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Langsam fokussierten sich ihre Augen und erkannten sein Gesicht.

„Hey, Mey…“, sagte er liebevoll.

„Roy… hilf mir… mach es weg!“ Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir waschen es weg. Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein, warte hier, okay?“

Sie nickte und er rollte sie in ihre Decken und machte sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer der Angestellten. Ein Bad, mitten in der Nacht… auf einmal war er froh, dass Sebastian sie immer dazu nötigte, alles vorbereitet zu haben. Von Finnians vorbereiteten Wasser, war noch etwas im Kessel, sodass er die Wanne zur Hälfte füllen konnte. Es würde schon reichen. Zügig legte er noch Holz nach und ging zurück, um Mey-Rin zu holen. Er führte sie ins Badezimmer, sie zitterte und weinte noch immer. Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich und meinte: „Ich werde dir ein paar frische Laken für dein Bett holen, okay?“ Saubere Laken, die in ihrer Vorstellung nicht mit Blut befleckt waren…

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch eine Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn auf.

„Lass mich nicht allein!“, flehte sie.

„Mey, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“ Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag schämen musste, weil sie sich vor ihm entblößt hatte.

„Bitte, Roy!“, weitere Tränen quollen aus ihren haselnussfarbenen Augen.

Bard seufzte, „Okay, ich werde hier bleiben. Na los, machen wir dich sauber.“

Erleichtert nickte Mey-Rin und ließ sich zur Wanne schieben. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte sie die Knöpfe ihres Pyjamas zu öffnen, bis erneutes Schluchzen sie zur Aufgabe zwang.

„Roy… hilf mir… bitte…“, hickste sie hilflos.

_Oh Mey…_

„Natürlich, dreh dich ein Stück.“

Geschickt knöpfte er alle Knöpfe auf und drehte sie dann sofort wieder zur Wanne, als er fertig war. Er wand sich ab, als sie sich entkleidete und in die Wanne stieg. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie völlig unbekleidet hinter ihm saß, wurden seine Ohren heiß und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken.

„Roy?“, ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sein Kopf sprang herum, um dann sofort wieder zurückzuschnellen.  _Du Idiot! Sie ist immer noch nackt!_

Seine Wangen glühten jetzt. Einmal tief durchatmend, antwortete er: „Was ist, Mey?“

Könntest du mir die Seife reichen?“

„Hier hast du sie.“

Das Wasser plätscherte leise, als sie sich wusch. Nach einer Weil hörte er, wie sie erneut anfing zu weinen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören.

„Mey. Was ist los?“, wiederholte er lauter.

„Ich… es… es geht nicht ab!“, schluchzte sie, „mach, dass es weggeht!“

_Hass dich morgen nicht dafür, Mey._

„Roy!“, ihre Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter „mach es ab!“

_Oh Mey, es tut mir so leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte den Schmerz von dir nehmen!_

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, um ihr zu helfen, sickerte ihr Anblick in seinen Kopf und seiner Kehle entfloh ein Laut der Pein. Sie hatte sich ihre Arme zerkratzt, bei dem Versuch das Blut des Jungen, was es nicht gab, abzuwaschen. Ihre Nägel fuhren erneut über die gereizte Haut und hinterließen neue blutige Striemen.

„Mey, hör auf!“, er griff nach ihren Händen, um sie vom Weitermachen abzuhalten.

„Roy, lass mich los! Ich muss es abwaschen!“, sie wehrte sich, sodass das Wasser spritzte.

„Hier“, er legte ihre Hände auf den Wannenrand, „halt dich daran fest. Nicht loslassen! Ich werde es für dich abwaschen, okay?“, sagte er bestimmt, während Wassertropfen an ihm herunterliefen. Er griff nach einem Waschlappen und der Seife und rieb mit festen Zügen über ihren Rücken. Viel lieber wäre er sanfter vorgegangen, doch er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was sie jetzt brauchte. Mit dem Waschlappen fuhr er über ihre Schultern, ihre Oberarme und vorsichtiger über die verletzten Unterarme. Mey-Rin zuckte zusammen, die Seife musste in den Wunden brennen, doch als er schon nach dem frischen Wasser greifen wollte, sagte sie, dass er weitermachen sollte. Wenn er die Seife jetzt schon abspülen würde, würde das Blut nicht abgehen.

Mit einem gequälten Seufzer fuhr er mit seiner Arbeit fort. Seifte ihr Schlüsselbein und ihren Bauch ein und fragte dann: „Meinst du wir können jetzt abspülen, Mey?“

Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich am Wannenrand festzuklammern. Sie nickte: „Ok.“

Als er sie abgespült hatte, löste er vorsichtig ihre Finger vom Rand und half ihr, sich aufzurichten, bevor er sie in ein Handtuch hüllte.

„Geht es dir besser?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig.

Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Du solltest ein wenig schlafen.“

Sie nickte wieder und feuchte Strähnen ihres Haars fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

_Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie schön du bist._

In ihrem Zimmer streifte er ihr ein Nachthemd über den zitternden Körper und besah sich ihre Unterarme. _In der Wanne sah es schlimmer aus, ich werde sie wohl trotzdem besser verbinden._

Er huschte zurück ins Bad und kam mit dem Verbandskasten zurück.

„Setz dich, Mey. Lass mich deine Arme sehen.“

Zögernd setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl und streckt Bard ihre Arme entgegen.

Mit routinierten Griffen desinfizierte und verband er die Wunden. Es war nicht alles schlecht, was er in der Armee gelernt hatte. Er seufzte: „Ab ins Bett mit dir.“

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch, ihr Blick suchte seinen.

„Ich kann hier nicht schlafen.“, ihre Augen geweitet, voller Schock darüber, dass sie in den besudelten Laken schlafen sollte.

„Ich hole dir ein paar neue Lacken, in Ordnung?“, bot er an, doch Mey-Rin schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Das reicht nicht!“, sie drückte sich immer noch zitternd an ihn.

Baldroy fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und legte sie dann auf Mey-Rins Kopf.

„Möchtest du in meinem Bett schlafen?“

Er spürte ihr Nicken an seiner Brust und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

In seinem Zimmer schob er sie ins Bett, deckte sie bis zum Kinn zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Mey.“

Er drehte sich, um sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer zu machen. Gewissenhaft würde er morgen die Laken wechseln, damit sie morgen in frischen Decken einen erholsamen Schlaf haben könnte.

„Roy?“

Er hielt inne, seine Hand bereits an der Türklinke, „Mh? Brauchst du noch etwas, Mey?“

„Kannst … kannst du… hier bleiben? Lass mich bitte nicht allein.“, bat sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Bitte Roy.“, sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihre Stimme war so fest, wie sie nach Stunden voller Schluchzen und Tränen sein konnte und er gab nach.

Er öffnete seinen Schrank und holte eine weitere Decker heraus.

„In Ordnung, legt dich wieder hin.“ Dann zupfte er ihr die Decke wieder zurecht und legte sich neben sie auf ihre Decke und benutzte die zweite, um sich selbst zuzudecken.

„Schlaf schön.“

„Du auch, Roy…Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Stille legte sich über den Raum und gerade als Bard langsam eindöste, spürte er, wie Mey-Rin sich auf die Seite drehte.

_Hoffentlich kann sie noch etwas schlafen._

„Roy, schläfst du?“, flüsterte sie leise. „Kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen?“

Er brummte schläfrig, was würde es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied machen? Falls sie sich morgen für etwas schämen würde, dann sicher nicht dafür, dass er sie umarmt hatte.

Also schlang er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

Erleichtert drückte sie sich an seine Brust und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Atem ruhiger und länger wurde.

_Endlich schläft sie._

Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor er selbst einschlief.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, wenn Du Lust hast, guck dir doch meine anderen Fanfics an :)


End file.
